leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
Twentynine Palms
Twentynine Palms (also 29 Palms) is a small city in San Bernardino County, California, United States. The 2006 estimated population was 27,498. Source Geography Twentynine Palms is located at (34.138277, -116.072409). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 54.8 square miles (142.0 square kilometres), all land. The city is in a desert and mountain area. Located there are Joshua Tree National Park and Park Headquarters, and Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center Twentynine Palms, the world's largest Marine Base. It is located off Interstate 10 and California State Route 62. Climate Located in the Mojave Desert of Southern California, the town has experienced some high temperatures. On July 17, 2005, the temperature reached a record 119. The record low temperature was 9, established on December 23, 1990. History Twentynine Palms was named for the palm trees located in the Oasis of Mara, at the Joshua Tree National Park headquarters. When the area was settled by gold miners in the late 19th century, there were 29 palm trees growing in the oasis, most of which are still standing today. After decades as a rest stop for wagon travelers on what's called the "Utah Trail" named for a group of Mormon discoverers, the town was established in the 1920s. There's a small Indian reservation belonging to the Twentynine Palms Band of Mission Indians. The nearby Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center Twentynine Palms was founded in 1952. The Willie Boy Story Carlota, the daughter of William Mike, a Twentynine Palms Chemehuevi Amerindian who had moved his family to the Gilman Ranch in the Coachella Valley near Banning, was part of a tragedy that rocked Southern California in 1909, and has since been the subject of books and a movie. A cousin named Willie Boy fell in love with her, but their marriage was forbidden because they were cousins. He persuaded her to elope with him, but her father tracked them and brought them back. Accounts vary with respect to what followed, but agree that Willie Boy shot and killed William Mike, perhaps by accident, escaped with Carlota into the desert, was tracked by a Sheriff's posse, and left Carlota hidden in a wash with his coat and waterskin. She died, either shot by the posse by mistake, or due to exposure. According to Chemehuevi tradition, Willie Boy escaped, but has not been seen againTrafzer et al. 1997:86-90) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 14,764 people, 5,653 households, and 3,855 families residing in the city. The population density was 104.0/km² (269.3/mi²). There were 6,952 housing units at an average density of 49.0/km² (126.8/mi²). The racial makeup of the city was 71.0% White, 9.4% African American, 1.5% Native American, 3.8% Asian, 10.2% Pacific Islander, 6.2% from other races, and 6.4% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 14.9% of the population. The Hispanic population has increased 50% since the 2000 census. There were 5,653 households out of which 39.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.8% were married couples living together, 13.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.8% were non-families. 25.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.6 and the average family size was 3.1. In the city the population was spread out with 31.2% under the age of 18, 15.2% from 18 to 24, 28.4% from 25 to 44, 16.7% from 45 to 64, and 8.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 27 years. For every 100 females there were 101.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.7 males. The median income for a household in the city was $31,178, and the median income for a family was $32,251. Males had a median income of $25,081 versus $25,141 for females. The per capita income for the city was $14,613. About 13.6% of families and 16.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.3% of those under age 18 and 10.0% of those age 65 or over. Politics In the California State Legislature, the town was drawn into the 18th California State Senate District, represented by Republican Roy Ashburn, and in the 65th California State Assembly District, represented by Republican Paul Cook. Federally, Twentynine Palms is located in California's 41st congressional district, which has a Cook PVI of R +9 and is represented by Republican Jerry Lewis. Media The Desert Trail newspaper is published weekly.Desert Trail - Yucca Valley, CA: About Us The Sun Runner Magazine of California Desert Life and Culture is published bi-monthly.The Sun Runner Arts & Entertainment Magazine of 29 Palms, California There is one AM station KNWH KNWQ-1140 KNews Radio - Twentynine Palms (San Bernardino) CA US news/talk, and several FM Stations KCDZ Z107.7 - Twentynine Palms (San Bernardino) CA US hot ac, Low Power FM Translator K214CR|r.KCRW-89.9 NPR - Twentynine Palms (San Bernardino) CA US public.http://radiostationworld.com/locations/united_states_of_america/california/radio.asp?m=pal Religion There is a Samoan language branch (similar to a Ward in The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints) designated the Buena Vista branch. In popular culture Literature Twentynine Palms is the title of a 2010 novel by Daniel Pyne. Counterpoint Press. ISBN 978-1582435732.